Red Butler
by Ciardha Aisling
Summary: Elizabeth wanted to see him smile once more, to not have to be protected by him anymore, so she contracted with a Demon. She may be able to help him obtain his goal and see the Earl smile once again. But will Ciel allow it? SebastianxOMC


**AN**:I've been wanting to try one of these for a while, though I don't really like OC's and this story is more then likely not going to be popular, I just wanted to give it a try.

I hope you enjoy it!

**Warnings: **Slash!

* * *

Why didn't Ciel smile anymore? What happened to the bright boy she had once knew? When he was younger the bright, beautiful smile that she loved had been on his face almost all the time, making her heart soar. Yet now, now he was cold, uncaring of the people around him, using tricks and mindgames to get what he wanted.

She missed the boy who laughed when he was happy and hugged her when she was sad. She had tried so hard to get him to be joyful, to show her at least a small smile. But every time she failed, even when she tried her hardest, it never worked.

What had happened during the time he was gone? Had something so terrible happened that it made him unable to smile, or even feel?

_No, God isn't that cruel._

But his actions all pointed to the same result, the cold emotionless face, his unlike of being touched. Someone had done something horrible to him, so horrible that it scarred his very soul.

_If that was true then, why did God allow it to happen? Isn't he supposed to stop that from happening?_

She gazed down at the grass she was sitting upon, for once not caring how her pink dress was getting stained. Elizabeth wasn't as air headed as she acted, she knew that the world was harsh and unforgiving, that sometimes people got the short end of the stick.

_Perhaps God isn't real after all, to let so many people suffer..._

_If God won't help me then who will?_

* * *

Brown-red eyes snapped open from the slumber they had been in, slowly gaining a crimson hue as a soul called out.

They could sense that soul was pure, so very pure with only the lightest of taints, nothing worthy to make a meal of.

Yet, this particular soul had woken him from the slumber he had put herself in, a demon sleeping was extremely hard to awaken, it shutdown everything within their body and they went into a meditative trance that allowed their body to rest. Demons were, immortal, and could last millennia without sleeping, but they needed to allow their body to reboot every once in a grand while.

So, how did such a pure soul awaken him?

Perhaps it was the pure determination he could sense coming off it in waves, or maybe the will to accomplish what the soul wanted.

How very interesting, he mused sitting up from the bed he had been resting in. Though the soul was rather tasteless, perhaps if he helped nurture the soul it would grow into a more tasteful one as time passed.

Was it worth it? Yes, he agreed standing from the bed in a graceful movement, it had been too long since he had been able to watch humans and their amusing antics.

He walked across the floor and stopped at the large window in front of her, waving a hand so that he could see the human.

A blonde haired female was sitting in the grass, her green eyes sorrowful and full of anguish as she gazed unseeingly at the ground.

The human was a child, and her soul almost bouncing around because of its energy. But she had potential.

Besides, he hadn't contracted a human for a while but he guessed it would give him some entertainment, at least for a few years.

* * *

**"You're a rather small princess aren't you?"**

Elizabeth jumped at the deep voice and turned her head, her heart beating wildly as she spotted glowing red eyes peering at her from the darkness. "W-who are you?"

**"Someone that can help you." **When the blonde girl didn't answer, the being tried again. **"You have forsaken God and given what is needed to complete our arrangement. The question is though, will you follow through and allow yourself to be consumed by darkness?"**

Her eyes widened at the man's words, finally realizing what was happening. Yes, she had asked for help, for something to come and aid her since God didn't seem to care. "Are you a fairy?" She asked.

Red eyes gave her an unimpressed look. **"Do I look like a fairy?" **Elizabeth shook her head. **"Then no I am not a fairy, but I am a Demon."**

Elizabeth felt her blood run cold, her heart freezing and her body paralyzed as a wave of pure evil washed over her. This was a demon? A demon had come to help her achieve what she wanted? Demons were evil, everything that God wasn't...

_That's right, God isn't real..._

She clenched her shaking hands, Ciel, she was going to do this for him. So that she could obtain his happiness, he wanted to get revenge on the people that hurt him, and she didn't want to be weak anymore. She wanted to protect him too, and this was the only way she could do it.

"I'll make a deal with you demon!" Elizabeth shouted her eyes determined even when tears fell from them. "Help me obtain what I want, give me power to protect him!"

The demon took a step forward, a pale leg decorated by red tribal tattoos was visible before it vanished within the blackness. **"You're a very spirited little Princess aren't you? Very well, I shall make a contract with you. The more visible the contract the more powerful it is, so where would you like it?"**

Elizabeth faltered and looked at her body, her mother would most definitely find out that she had such a thing on her body... "How about my hand?" She said bringing it out. "I could wear gloves over it so that no one would find out I had one."

The demon smirked. **"Very well." **An arm covered by a red silk kimono reached out and grabbed her hand, making her skin start to burn. Elizabeth screamed when her hand was covered in fire, the flames burning a mark into the palm of her hand.

It felt like an eternity of her nerves being on fire until finally it stopped, and the demon released her hand. She whimpered in pain, clutching her hurt hand to her chest.

"Lady Elizabeth!" A voice called urgently. "Lady Elizabeth are you okay?"

Red eyes turned toward the approaching human before they focused back on the girl. **"My Princess, a human female is approaching."**

Elizabeth nodded, wiping her tears from her face. "Can you change into something else? I don't think that Paula would take well to seeing a demon."

The demon nodded and flames appeared, wrapping around his form. **"What form would you prefer Princess?"**

"A small animal of some kind, perhaps a feline of some sort."

The flames completely consumed the demon, slowly shrinking in size until they disappeared, a small black kitten in place of the demon.

Elizabeth squealed in delight and grabbed the small kitten up. "You're so adorable!" She exclaimed, turning to head toward the manor. "I know, I can tell Mother that I found a new butler to help us, we've needed some help since John got fired, and it will allow you to be around me all the time."

* * *

He made sure to memorize the manor as he was carried, so that he could easily make his way through the manor. It wouldn't do if he got lost and ended up being late. The servants they passed bowed in respect when they saw Elizabeth signifying she wasn't just an ordinary human. He got a spoiled brat, how _wonderful_.

Elizabeth opened a rather large and very decorated door, revealing a bright pink room decorated with toys and ribbon. "Here we are!"

He morphed into his regular form, making sure to make his body resembled a humans and covered all the markings that was on his skin.

The blonde girl gaped for a moment. "Amazing! You look completely different!"

He sent her a polite smile. "Thank you Princess." He had replaced his kimono with the butler clothing he had seen worn throughout the manor, it was black in color with a red undershirt, his feet covered by black dress shoes.

"I just remembered something." Elizabeth said, gazing at him curiously. "What is your name?"

"I have none My Princess."

"That's horrible! I know I'll name you." She was sent a bright smile. "Cain Preston."

"Very well Princess." Cain gave a bow.

A few hours later Elizabeth gathered her family into the dinning hall for introductions. Almost immediately Frances Midford seemed to dislike him, even going to far as to call her lecherous looking.

The head of the house stepped forward, introducing himself as Alexis Midford and gave him a once over. Like many men a light dusting of red tinted his cheeks, which wasn't unusual most humans were attracted to demons, even if they were the same sex.

He coughed, straightening himself out. "Tell me what are your skills?"

Cain gave him a polite smile. "Anything you ask of me My Lord, that is expected of a butler is it not?"

Frances stepped forward, a stern look on her features.. "Tell me, can you fence? Elizabeth needs to continue practicing with her fencing skills."

Elizabeth shifted, and Cain sent her a glance, taking in her obvious dislike of doing it. "Yes My Lady."

Alexis gave him a friendly smile. "I think we should hire him, he seems like a talented young man."

"We don't know anything about him." Frances interjected. "He could be a murderer for all we know."

"No need to worry about that My Lady." He replied, placing his hands behind his back. "I will never betray My Princess, what kind of butler would I be if I did?"

"Princess?"

Cain nodded. "Just a nickname of sorts." He sent Elizabeth a glance. "I will change it if you prefer."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No! I like it!"

"Then it's settled." Alexis said. "Welcome Miss Preston."

He gave a deep bow, his dark hair falling into his face from the action and covering it from view. He smirked at the ground, this was going to be very amusing.

* * *

**AN: **I apologize for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
